Do Re Me: Dobe Re TeMe
by Kuas tak bertinta
Summary: Summary: Doe Ray Me Far Sew La Tea ketujuh tangga nada yang menceritakan kisah kita dari AWAL hingga AJAL menjemput kita berdua.  SHOU-AI! CANON, Drabble special for Naruto's Birthday. Republish. RnR plis


**A/N**: Naka bangkit dari alam kubur ^^

Ada yang kangen gak? Gak ada ya? *pundung di pojokan*

Yey! Ultah Naru kan bentar lagi, berhubung Naka mau ulangan, jadi publish-nya kecepetan ga papa ya?

Bagaimana Naka bisa dapet inspirasi? *gak ada yang nanya*

Ceritanya, pas waktu di sekolah, Naka sama salah satu temen cewek Naka nyanyi-nyanyi gaje gitu. Semua lagu yang kami nyanyiin lagu masa kanak-kanak. Eh, pas nyanyi lagu Doremi, Naka jadi ngebayangin SasuNaru , ditambah lagi dengan ke-gaje-an temen-temen cowok Naka yang makin menguatkan bayangan Naka*?* Gitu ceritaku, apa ceritamu?*dor*

Fic ini gak di edit lagi, soalnya Naka lagi nyuri-nyuri waktu biar bisa ngetik. Setelah ini… Naka akan kembali hiatus -_-

Ok, Drabble dimulai ^^

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto©<p>

Song: DOREMI ost. SOUND OF THE MUSIC

Drabble by: Shiho Nakahara

Pairing: SasuNaru

Special for: Uzumaki Naruto's Birthday ^^ love u so much Naru :*

Warning: Just simple drabble, Shou-Ai, Typo(s), gak nyambung, bahasa rancuh, BANYAK LIRIK LAGU YANG DIUBAH DEMI KEPENTINGAN ALUR CERITA. Nilai sendiri kualitas ceritanya.

Summary: Doe Ray Me Far So la The ketujuh tangga nada yang menceritakan kisah kita dari awal hingga ajal menjemput kita berdua.

* * *

><p><strong>Do(be) Re (Te)Me<strong>

_Let's start at the very beginning_

_Mari kita mulai dari awal_

Ingat awal pertemuan kita? Ya, hari itu… di saat kau menangis sendirian di atas ayunan. Kulihat bulir-bulir air mata yang menetes dari kedua bola mata _Shappire_-mu yang berharga. Yang kurasakan saat itu hanya satu, sakit. Ikut bersedih akan kesedihan yang kau rasakan. Walau ku tak tahu mengapa kau menangis.

_A very good place to start_

_Sebuah tempat yang baik untuk memulai_

Sekolah Ninja di Konoha. Sebuah tempat yang baik untuk memulai kisah kita berdua. Menjadi rekan satu team, menjalin suatu ikatan yang pasti. Persahabatan dan cinta. Ya, cinta. Aku mencintaimu, Dobe. Tidakkah kau tahu itu?

_When you read you begin with ABC_

_Ketika kau membaca, kau mulai dengan ABC_

Jika berkenalan dengan orang, kata 'Hello' lah yang kita sebut. Namun kau berbeda. Bukan kelima nada itu yang kau sebut. Tetapi kau malah mengatakan, 'Teme'. Kata yang menjadi panggilan akrabmu untukku hingga sekarang.

_When you sing you begin with do re mi_

_Ketika kau bernyanyi kau mulai dengan Do re mi_

Selalu bernyanyi di setiap misi. Seolah hidupmu ringan tanpa beban. Wajah itu, Innocent dan ceria. Semua itu membuatku iri. Dan kau tahu? Semua itu pula yang menyebabkan aku ingin selalu melindungimu. Karena tak ingin kehilangan pemandangan indah itu. Namun dengan bodohnya aku meninggalkanmu, pergi ke tempat siluman ular brengsek itu, dan sekarang aku dengan cerobohnya melukai dirimu Hingga semua ekspresi bahagiamu tergantikan dengan ekspresi datar dengan mata tertutup.

_Do(be) re (Te)me_

_Do(be) re (Te)me_

_first meeting __until__ the third__, __it's__ just a coincidence_

_pertemuan pertama sampai ketiga, itu hanya kebetulan_

Pertemuan pertama, hanya kebetulan. Kebetulan di mana hari itu hari pembantaian keluargaku. Pertemuan kedua, juga demikian. Kau melihatku merenung di pantai meratapi nasib yang mempermainkanku. Tapi kau tak pernah menyapaku. Pertemuan ketiga. Sekolah Ninja Konoha. Apa semua itu hanya KEBETULAN? Kurasa, kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu.

_Do(be) re (Te)me_

_Do(be) re (Te)me_

__  
><em>Do re mi fa so la ti<em>

__  
><em>oh<em>_, __let's see__ what will__ happen next_

_Oh mari kita lihat __apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya_

Dan, inilah hari-hari kita selanjutnya. Kita lalui dengan bersama. Saling mengenal karakter yang satu dengan yang lain. Bertemu dengan banyak orang. Dan, aku semakin yakin bahwa aku mencintaimu. Mencintai dalam arti yang sebenernya. Mencintaimu, wahai Dobeku.

_**Doe**__- a deer, a female deer_

_Doe, rusa, rusa betina_

Ya, tingkahmu, senyummu serta semangat yang terpancar dari dirimu, mengingatkanku kepada seekor rusa yang lincah. Rusa yang selalu bersemangat, dengan kedua tanduk yang cantik. Walau kau seorang lelaki, entah mengapa di mataku kau terlihat cantik dan berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Namun, kecantikan itu tak menghilangkan sifat keren dari dalam dirimu.

_**Ray**__- a drop of golden sun_

_Ray- setetes keemasan matahari_

Rambut kuning nyentrik. Mengingatkanku pada sesuatu yang bersinar terang di siang hari, penguasa bumi kala siang. Sang mentari. Kilauan rambutmu persis sama seperti kilauan keemasan mentari. Melambangkan salah satu sifatmu, hangat seperti yang terkandung di tiap tetes kilau matahari. Namun kini berbeda, kau terlihat dingin. Begitu pula saat aku menyentuh kedua pipi tan-mu dan merasakan bibirmu. Dingin dan hambar.

_(Te)__**Me**__- a name you call myself_

_(Te)me, kau menyebut diriku_

"Sial, aku kalah lagi! Aku akan mengalahkanmu suatu hari nanti, Teme!" selalu saja begitu. Kenapa kau selalu menganggap aku rivalmu, hah? Bisakah kita berteman? Teme,Teme dan selalu Teme. Apa aku benar-benar se-brengsek itu? Ya, memang aku pernah mengambil secara paksa ciuman pertamamu. Tapi jangan salahkan aku, seseorang yang mendorongmu sehingga kecelakaan itu terjadi.

_**Far**__- a long long way to run_

_Jauh, jauh lebih lama untuk menjalankan_

Ya, kisah yang kita rangkai bersama berjalan dengan waktu yang cukup lama. Berlari bersama di tali kehidupan. Ditakdirkan untuk bersama dan membuat suatu ikatan. Tapi apa? Kau tak pernah menyadarinya. Kau selalu melihat Sakura bodoh itu! Lihat aku, Dobe. Sekali saja. Aku hanya ingin kau tau perasaanku yang sesungguhnya padamu.

_**So**__, __how__ to __fight__ us?_

_Jadi, bagaimana dengan perkelahian kita?_

Berkelahi… aktivitas kita sehari-hari jika bertemu. Entah itu adu mulut, sampai pertarungan yang disaksikan kelima patung Hokage. Mengeluarkan jurus demi jurus andalan masing-masing. Menghabiskan chakra demi ego dari diri kita berdua. Tapi, aku menikmati semuanya. Kenapa? Karena kau lawan yang kuhadapi. Lawan tertangguh dan yang tersayang yang pernah kutemui.

_**La**__- a note to follow so_

_La, tak berarti apa-apa, hanya catatan untuk mengikuti nada selanjutnya_

Jadi, dari semua peristiwa yang kita lalui bersama itu, tidak berarti apa-apa? Hanya kenangan masa lalu belaka? Yang hanya menambah keperihan dan kesedihan hati ini? Untuk apa aku menyimpan semua rasaku padamu selama ini jika hanya akan berakhir dengan seperti ini. Berakhir dengan kecerobohan diriku. Jawab Naruto! Jawab Dobe!

_**The**__ end, __and__ that's the end __of__ our story_

_Tamat, itulah akhir dari kisah kita_

Ya, semuanya berakhir begitu saja. Dengan sebuah penyesalan yang teramat sangat dari diriku. Sungguh aku menyesal telah meninggalkanmu, tak bisa melindungimu dan akulah yang membuatmu pergi ke sisi Kami-sama. Maafkan aku, Dobe. Aku tak sengaja. Karena itu, biarkan aku menyusulmu.

_That will bring I for flashback with you, **Do**(be) oh oh oh_

_Itu akan membawaku kembali ke masa lalu denganmu, Do(be) oh oh oh_

Dan, semua yang pernah kita lalui bersama, biarkanlah menjadi kenangan indah yang kita tinggalkan berdua di muka bumi. Inilah jalan ninjaku. Mencintaimu selalu, Uzumaki Naruto. SELAMANYA.

**OWARI**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: *ngumpet di balik pohon cabe* Apa-apaan ini? *nunjuk fic sendiri dengan gaje-nya*

Maafkan Naka yang seenak jidat gonta-ganti lirik lagunya. Biar ceritanya nyambung gitu lho :p Maafkan Naka yang mesum ini sehingga membuat banyak scane yang kelewat lebay dan aneh. Oh iya! Naka harus segera hiatus lagi karena…*lirik meja belajar*

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY UZUMAKI NARUTO… WYATB, GBU AND LOVE YOU SO MUCH**

* * *

><p>Ok, bagi yang mau tau lirik asli Doremi, ada di sini:<p>

**DOREMI**

Let's start at the very beginning  
>A very good place to start<br>When you read you begin with ABC  
>When you sing you begin with do re mi<br>Do re mi  
>Do re mi<br>The first three notes just happen to be  
>Do re mi<br>Do re mi  
>Do re mi fa so la ti<br>Oh let's see if I can make it easier  
>Doe- a deer, a female deer<br>Ray- a drop of golden sun  
>Me- a name i call myself<br>Far- a long long way to run  
>Sew- a needle pulling thread<br>La- a note to follow so  
>Tea- a drink with jam and bread<br>That will bring us back to do oh oh oh


End file.
